A Wolf Is a Dog After All
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: Nijimura is a successful businessman , very successful so that one his bussiness partner give him a silver-haired werewolf meant to be his pet, or sex slave... Warning: sex slave au, hardcore bondage (no gore like the Carcass That Fall Into Depravity and The Spiderlily Which Blooms In Coloration Of Madness), PWP.


. I can't get rid of the idea of pet wolf! Haizaki so here you go ! Besides, why you can have a pet catboy AU but not pet werewolf AU? :D *weird logic strikes again*

Warning : Bondage, sex slave AU, breath play, electrostimulation,

PS: Please imagine Haizaki only one pair of ears at a moment . When I said wolf ears, he had wolf ears. When I said human ears, he had human ears. Not both at a moment… I personally think it's stupid , when it's fantasy AU and you had two pairs of ears, yet only one in real form.. XD. And most of times Nijimura still had his clothes on him when he fucks Haizaki, to show his dominance.

* * *

Nijimura was a successful businessman at age 24. Well, he inherited his company from his dad, but to successfully lead it at young age of 24 is admirable. To a point that he would be given a secret high-class gift from one of his senior businessman.

Imayoshi came to his house, and asked him, do he have some free time at that day (Sunday) to see the new product he's going to offer? Nijimura said yes, and Imayoshi brought him to a place Nijimura thinks only exist in his wildest dreams.

A black market which sells sex slaves of all kinds of humanoid magical creatures.

No matter where you look-up, down, left, right, behind, front, all he saw is cages with humanoid magical creatures in, with their distinctive magical features-wings for the faeries, fins for the mermaids, etc. All cages have the name, race, sex, age and price of the slave inside chained on the doors of each cage.

When Nijimura realizes he's been shocked by the sight, he looked to Imayoshi, and the glassed man calmly explained.

"You must be surprised. Well, me too, when my father first time brought me here. Believe me, all the magical creatures here are all real. Handling this business isn't easy, you know. In many regions they're still considered as sacred ... "

"But... Isn't they..."

"Don't make it hard on yourself, Nijimura-kun. This is a trafficking business, but they're not humans after all... Think of them as pets.. Sex pets. This business is successful not only because there's many sick people with fetish out there, but also because of many reasons. They're magical creatures, therefore they would stop aging after reach maturity and remain good-looking for many years until their death, and usually they lived up to hundreds of years, so they would be a lot of time to play with them. Also they're not humans meaning they wouldn't induce STD to humans… You are free to "play" with them because they won't induce STD to you, have more stamina than humans, and higher recovery rate… Meaning no matter how rough you are to them… They always can recover and your tortures won't leave any physical scar. Isn't that sounds fun? "

Imayoshi said with a very creepy smile, and Nijimura gulped. He wanted to leave Imayoshi's side as soon as possible, so he just got straight to the point.

"So... Where's my gift? You're going to give me one of them, right? "

"Yes, that's right. Come, Nijimura-kun. I'll show you ."

Nijimura and Imayoshi walked just a bit more deeper to the shop, and Imayoshi points his finger to one cage.

"There, that's what I want to give you. He remains in his human form because he was forced to, because he's currently put to display. We already set up a genetic modification to his body so he would automatically remain in human form whenever he's horny. He can hid his wolf ears and tails , but we think it would be more appealing if we put the pets like this. You can order him to hid his ears and tail if you want, but why would you ? "

It was a young boy with messy silver hair, wolf ears and tail in the same color of his hair, in a cage, naked, sleeping, curling up with his tail around his body. The length of his tail approximately, should reach the half of his feet when he's standing on two. Nijimura also noticed the bandages around his right shoulder and left thighs. Nijimura looked to the tag in front of the cage.

Name: Haizaki Shougo

Race: Werewolf.

Sex: Male

Age: 17 years old.

Price: 8900000 ¥.

"He was just caught yesterday, and I immediately think to offer him to you. I'll give you 70% discount, considering this is your first sex pet. "

Imayoshi continues, diverting Nijimura's attention for a while.

"Why me ?"

"Because werewolves usually doesn't submit easily, even for omega in the pack. This one is the omega of his pack, yet not in the sexual meaning... He's still a virgin... You would be challenged to make him submit. I heard you're into bondage... Besides, werewolves have a lot of stamina. Their hardness to submit and stamina is just ideal for bondage , don't you think so ?Not to mention, werewolves also have high recovery rate so even if you go rough on him, his appearance would return a few days later. And werewolf's mating season will come soon so it will be some real sweet chance to brainwash him. Well, actually it doesn't matter anymore. You know that any kind of animal will get a turn-on whenever you stroke the tail, right ? And the cursed pet mark does not only remain on his skin, never to recover, it would prevent also him to do anything you prohibit him. And even he's recovered and tried to escape, he's already microchipped. Still, it will take time to make him completely submit and smile to you willingly. "

Nijimura sneers.

"So that's why it has to be me. "

"Yup. If you don't want him, I'll just sell him off to the auction tonight. Well, werewolves aren't as pricey as youkos, so I won't get that much of loss even with such rate of discount. Now, do you want him or not? "

Nijimura thinks again. Even if it's not him, this boy would end up as sex slave anyway...

"All right, I'll take him. By the way.."

"?"

"Can I "try" him off first? "

"Sure. Here's the key room. It's designed for people like you. "

Imayoshi then orders some of his men to get Haizaki out of his cage, and to get the werewolf his collar, to show that his freedom will never come back to him. When the wolf are forced to get out of his cage, Nijimura noticed the slave brand on the lower left edge of his belly, bright orange as if the branding iron just stamped to his pale skin, and his eyes are in the same eyes of his fur. The werewolf barked , growled, and thrashed himself around. But it seems Imayoshi's men are trained on how to hold a magical creature and managed to hold him off. Imayoshi then gives the collar to Nijimura, so Nijimura will be the one to fasten the collar around the silverette's neck. The collar was black , just like Nijimura's hair.

Before fastening the collar on Haizaki's neck, Nijimura asked for a chain.

"What's that for ?"

"Shouldn't he walk on fours like a dog he is ? He IS my pet, right? "

"Well, he is. But Nijimura-kun, don't treat a wolf in the same way you treat a dog. A wolf will never be as obedient as a dog. It might be more loyal, but never be more obedient. For your information, that collar is already charmed to fit his neck when you allow him to return to wolf form , so it won't choke him to death whatever his form his, but will remain secured on his neck unless you, his owner, remove it. "

"I know."

Nijimura then fasten the collar around Haizaki's neck. Knowing that the magical creature already had a master, the staffs let him fell , and the werewolf kneels with his hands between his legs. Nijimura tug the chain, yet Haizaki shook his head. Nijimura tugs the chain again, this time stronger as he curse.

"Know your place, insolent dog. You're my pet now. Now you exist solely to please me, you want it or not. "

"I'm not your fucking dog. I am me, my name is Haizaki Shougo. I'll do what I want. "

"Right... Shougo. That's why I'll call you Shou-chan. My name is Nijimura Shuuzou… Remember your master's name well, pet. Well, why don't you try to fight back ? If you can that is..."

Haizaki tried to attack Nijimura, but when he tried, his pet mark shine like when it's just engraved to his skin, and the silverette fell as he's clutching on his mark, screaming and whimpering in pain. Nijimura calmly turns to Imayoshi.

"How do I stopped that ?"

"Easy. Just say "stop" and the pet mark will stop tormenting the pet. You can also make it more or less painful if you want. By the way, the collar can also electrocute him , and I'll give you the remote later. "

" Right, I'll remember that. Stop."

Haizaki's painful expression washed away from his face, and his pet mark stopped glowing. Nijimura then crouched to his side.

"This is what will happen if you defy our master, Shou-chan. You're no longer free. Your life is no longer yours. You simply exist to became a living sex toy, to please your master. Even if I'm not your master, even if you try to escape me, with your pet mark, it will be easy to recapture and resell you. I am your current master, so I will be the one who decides what you can and cannot do. From now on, you're not allowed to speak in human language, except when having sex, with me or not. Now, walk. I can make your mark aches whenever I want."

Gulped, and shed some tears or anger, the werewolf finally walked on four just like how Nijimura wanted him to do. His tail sweep the floor as he crawls, because his tail is supposed to reach at least to half of his feet. They only come across a floor, and Haizaki stopped. Angry, Nijimura pulled the younger male with Haizaki's silver hair in his fist, and dragged him a bit. Haizaki growled and whimpered, but Nijimura doesn't care at all. After a while, Nijimura let the silverette go.

"If you don't want to be pulled like just now, then walk on your own. "

The werewolf then continue walked on fours behind the older male, and when they're finally inside the room, Nijimura rudely pull Haizaki by his wrist and throw the werewolf to the bed. Nijimura quickly took a pair of leather bracers from the drawer, put the bracers on his wrists so his hands are on his back , pull Haizaki by his collar's chain, and when the silverette opens his mouth for more air, the older male quickly shoved his manhood in, choking the younger male even more. Nijimura shoves his manhood deep enough to make sure the werewolf won't bite him. Haizaki's fangs sure tickle his manhood a bit, but Nijimura knows it's one of the perks of having a werewolf as your sex pet. Not to mention, his mouth are warmer then humans'. Nijimura wonders if his hole is warmer than humans , like his mouth.

"Suck it well, pet. Don't you dare bite it. If you do a great job, I might even reward you by feeding you high quality meat. "

Haizaki started to suck on Nijimura's. Dissatisfied, Nijimura strokes Haizaki's tail , and the werewolf let out a muffled moan, sucks harder, as well instinctively raising his hip to the air higher.

"You liked that, Shou-chan ? Should I give you more?"

Nijimura let out of Haizaki's chain, and put one finger inside the werewolf's hole. The silverette let out a muffled moan , and moves his hip even faster so that Nijimura's finger would stroke him even deeper. It's amusing on how simply stroking his tail would change him to this sex-deprived pet when he's such a rebel when he's himself. The elder male then put one more finger. Like Nijimura guessed, it's warmer than humans' , and stroke the younger male's hole eve harder, even stretching it, causing the werewolf to cum.

"Oh, you're such a bad pet… Cumming without your master's permission… I'll punish you later , this is supposed to be your test trial anyway. For now… "

Nijimura then come inside Haizaki's mouth, and the master lift his pet's head by his neck, choking the silverette, and forces him to gulp down the semen.

"Remember the taste of your master, and swallow all of it."

"Gross …" Haizaki growled. Even with his torso branded, hands restrained, and neck collared, he's still able to say such a thing ? Such willpower, Nijimura thought.

"I wonder how could you say that after you raised your hip high like a sex-addicted slut?" Nijimura smirked. Haizaki growled for a reply.

" Like hell I want to be your slut… Or your pet, or whatever. But the problem is, you fucking stroke my tail! I got this hard not because I like it… Hell, I'm not born to be someone's slave like this! "

Oh. So the tail IS his sweet spot after all. As long Nijimura got that part under control, it won't be hard to make Haizaki submit and wag his tail and beg for more sex.

Nijimura smirked, which earns the werewolf a cringe and he got a bad feeling about this. The older male then grabbed the younger male's tail and stroke it again. Like Nijimura's expectation, Haizaki fell on his knees again , raise his hip high, tremble because of the irresistible pleasure, and moaning because of the same reason.

"Ah… Ah…. N… Not the tail! Stop… Nh! Not there ! If you … Haa… Keep on… Stroking it… Nnn.. I… "

"What ? "Will lose control over myself to the pleasure " ? It's good for me then, silly puppy. It will be easier for me to make you submit to me, your master."

Nijimura said, victoriously, as he kept on stroking Haizaki's tail. This time, he moves forward to tease the silverette's nipples, and he startled, and tries to sit on his heels

"Ah… Ah! Stop… Stop! I… I don't want this ! Hah… Haa…. Get… Away… From me… Dammit! "

"Your mouth sure are foul. A bad pet have to be punished."

Nijimura flips Haizaki's body so now his back are on the bed, , put the spreader bar on his ankles, and put on clamped the electrodes from the drawer on the silverette's nipples, and turned the electrode on.

"AAAAAHHHH! IT HURTS! STOP, PLEASE! STOP!"

As the electrodes was turned on, the werewolf screamed in pain, and Nijimura was amused. This voltage usually would have killed normal humans if the electrode are attached near the chest like this. Having a werewolf sex pet sure is nice…

When Nijimura finally turned off the electrode, Haizaki turned to him with watery and tired eyes.

"Don't do that to me again… I won't curse again…"

Thinking this should be the time to end this, Nijimura took a medium-sized (its diameter only equal to two of Nijimura's fingers, but its length are same about those large vibrator ) vibrator from the drawer and stroke Haizaki's tail once again, and when the werewolf raise his hip again, the raven-haired male quickly ram the vibrator into the silverette's hole, earning a whimper and yelp from him.

" AAAAAHH! AH… AHH! N… NO! HA… TAKE IT OUT… HYAH! FROM ME! "

"Why should I, puppy ? I just want to finish you off… You will need it, after being aroused this much…"

Nijimura said calmly, as he stroke the tail, so that Haizaki would instinctively move his hip faster, when Nijimura's other hand are keeping the vibrator so it would stay on its place, so Haizaki would please himself with that.

"Ah… Ah… No… Stop…"

"Why should I, Shou-chan? Look… You're pleasing yourself like this… You're the one who moves towards the toy, I just put it inside you. You can't convince me that you don't like this, when you're so passionate like this, you know?"

Nijimura provokes Haizaki more, by his words, as he strokes the tail harder. The harder Nijimura strokes the tail, the faster Haizaki would move his hip.

"Ah… Ah! Shut up! I… told ya… Ha… It's because… Nnnh! You're… Stroking … My tail…"

"Really ? you look like would came soon… You definitely seems to enjoy this…"

As Nijimura said that, Haizaki came, just as Nijimura predicted, and Nijimura took out the leather cuff off Haizaki's wrists and the spreader bar off his ankles, and before Haizaki can do anything, Nijimura grabbed the chain's handle and pulled it again . Don' t want to be pulled by the hair or felt anymore pain, Haizaki followed anyway. It was to the bathroom.

"Torment". Nijimura softly said, and the slave mark on Haizaki's glows, and the silverette's whole body aches so much that he can't even move, all he can do is simply whimper in pain. At such chance, Nijimura removes the collar from Haizaki's neck, and put him in the bathtub. Haizaki barely opened his eyes, and growled again.

"What, you can do this by yourself ? Yeah, I know , of course you can. But the question is, will you not run away when you don't have the collar on your neck? You won't , right? I can't trust you in that matter. So I'll have to do it this way, and shut up."

Despite of Nijimura's words, Haizaki doesn't stop whimpering, because of the immeasurable pain in his body. However, Nijimura calmly bathe Haizaki , ignoring his whimper in pain. When applying the soap to Haizaki's belly, Nijimura notices that the werewolf whimper louder when his finger touched the slave mark. Well, no wonder, since the pain comes from the mark, and the slave mark would never recover. When cleaning Haizaki's tail, Nijimura decided to wash it using the same shampoo he used to clean the silver hair. After washing the younger male up, the elder male took him out from the bath tub, dry him off, and put the collar on Haizaki's neck again, Nijimura stopped the curse form the mark, and tugged the chain again.

"This time, turn into your wolf form. I don't have any business with your human form for the meantime. "

Relieved because of the pain subsided, Haizaki decided to follow Nijimura's order, changed to his wolf form and followed Nijimura to his car.

At Nijimura's mansion, Nijimura brought Haizaki to the basement, and Haizaki's eyes widen. Nijimura's basement basically his bondage torture room, full of sexual torture devices and toys, not to mention the straining devices. Nijimura roughly pull Haizaki to a corner of the torture room, the cage, and locked him there.

"From now on, this will be your room. You will live here, like it or not. Don't worry, if you need some rest, there's a large dog bed in there."

After saying that, Nijimura secured the chain on Haizaki's collar to one of many metal bars of the cage, and then leaves. Haizaki barked and howled, but Nijimura doesn't give any response at all, and closed the torture room's door. Haizaki tried to bite off the bars of the cage, but it doesn't work at all. The slave mark does not only force him to follow orders, but also keep his strength below human level so humans can keep on enslave him. Tired of all his futile effort, Haizaki decided to sleep .

Next day, Nijimura came to that room again. Ignoring Haizaki's barks and howls, Nijimura calmly cleans and treats the torture devices and the room, set up the drink bottle on Haizaki's cage, changes the bandages, then leaves.

Nijimura is doing the same thing next day, refills the bottle, changes the bandages, and leaves. Haizaki barked again, hoping Nijimura would give him more attention, but it was futile. Sure, Nijimura is keeping Haizaki alive by making sure he got enough drink, but the werewolf is starving. The raven-haired male haven't fed him anything since he got into this room…

Next day, finally Nijimura came with a loaf of meat. From the scent, Haizaki sure that's beef, but there's something amiss. That meat has been soaked with some kind of drug. So that's why Nijimura let him starving for these three days… So he would eat that without any resistance…

Nijimura throws the meat into Haizaki's cage, right into the front of the werewolf. With the meat that close, it's hard for Haizaki to not eat it, but he tried not to. Nijimura then crouches in front of the cage.

"You know, the thing I soaked the meat in wasn't any kind of poison that will do you any harm… Well, physically. It's soaked in aphrodisiac… It won't kill you, it just would put you in the heat. I'll keep on doing this until you naturally come into heat… To starve you and force you to eat the aphrodisiac-soaked meat, and then play with you. Besides, that's the reason why are you captured, and given to me. To simply please me, as a sex toy. If you die, I can bought a new pet from Imayoshi-san… Well, you doesn't seem to have the mental strength to not eat that meat when you're starving anyway. And this is a fresh, high-quality beef in rich flavor and high-quality tenderness… You sure you don't want to eat it? "

Haizaki hesitates. If he eats this meat, It will give Nijimura chance to humiliate and torture him again. But eventually he would come to heat anyway, and Nijimura can torture him again… And this meat smells so good…

Couldn't control himself anymore due to the scent of the meat and his starvation, Haizaki decides to finally gnaw on the meat. He couldn't resist the meat anymore, he's starving, he haven't eat anything since three days ago. He could care less about how Nijimura would torture him after this. The meat is really is very tasty…

After Haizaki is done and he licks his paw, Nijimura smirked.

"Good boy. You finished your meal without any leftover. And it seems you're already completely healed , good for you on that. "

An evil grin formed on the raven-haired male's lips, and the wolf feels an uneasy feeling from this.

"You know, I planned to feed you more meat if you act more obedient when I have sex with you. More obedient, or more eager for my touch you are , then you would get more , and better meat. But if you being disobedient and rebellious, I might even starve you more. I might even only fed you once a week , not to mention with dog biscuits. It's up to you. How you act to me will affect the frequency , quantity and quality of your food…"

Haizaki gulped. If he didn't act like a slut, Nijimura would only feed him once a week, not to mention with dog biscuits. Now he simply live as Nijimura's pet, as Nijimura's sex slave. If he can keep Nijimura pleased, he can keep his stomach full. He may even can eat three times a day. Even back in the forest he used to lived in he never eats that often….

The aphrodisiac from the meat starts to take effect. Haizaki automatically turned into human form, and feels weak and hot. He crawls closer to the edge of the cage. Nijimura then pulled Haizaki by the collar, and hang the collar on one of the hangers in the torture room. Below the hangers there's a pair of shackles chained to the floor, Nijimura secured those shackles to Haizaki's ankles. With the collar hanged and his ankles shackled, Haizaki was forced to stand, or else he would be choked, and have to pivot himself to the wall as the aphrodisiac makes him weak. Nijimura hold Haizaki's hip and tail, and the silverette look to his back when he knows the raven-haired male got his hip on his grasp.

"H… Hell no! You … Haven't even… Prepare me… Yet!"

"You sure are prideful and picky. How many times I'll have to say this, Shou-chan? "

The older male positioned himself, and roughly entered the younger male . As he spoke, the werewolf scream and whimper in pain.

"That you're simply lives as my pet, my sex toy now, and you're in no position to ask nor choose… I'm going to train you into an obedient, masochist sex pet that would wag your tail no matter what torture I'm going to do to you. "

"AAAAAAAHHH! N… NOO! AH… AH! GET OUT… GET OUT OF ME!"

As the werewolf screams in pain because of penetrated unprepared, the older male noticed the puddle of semen before him. The silverette must have come when the raven-haired male entered him. Sure that his position inside the younger male already secured, Nijimura pulled Haizaki's tail, earning a whimper and glare from the silverette. Unaffected by the glare, Nijimura said his order.

"Oh, how amazing your recovery rate is. Your hole is as tight as when you're still Move."

Haizaki remain motionless. Annoyed, Nijimura grab Haizaki's wrists, and start to thrust into him, earning more curses, whimper, and screams from the werewolf, but Nijimura could care less. The older male continue to fuck the younger male despite all the noises. Haizaki's moans, screams and whimpers just make Nijimura harder, as well the sound of the chains rattling whenever the silverette moves. Nijimura knows Haizaki's hole starts to bleed because of the rough sex, but he doesn't care. Haizaki is just a pet Imayoshi gave him, nothing more.

"Ah… Ah… Nnnh… "

Haizaki's screams and curses start to vanish, and replaced with moans instead. With his tail high, giving Nijimura's way to enter him, head bowing low, ears dropped down, hip high, standing on his toes, legs trembling… The werewolf starts to submit to pleasure. And Nijimura likes it that way. Just then, Nijimura came inside Haizaki.

Just when Nijimura is about to tease his pet more and make him beg for more sex, suddenly Imayoshi message him that he would come over. Nijimura actually doesn't want to stop to play with his silver-haired pet yet . But he got an idea anyway.

Nijimura took himself out from Haizaki, and the silverette growls, and spat to him. Pink liquid, a mixture of his own blood and Nijimura's semen, come running though his thighs, and to prevent himself from getting choked, pivot himself to the wall.

"The …Hell !? It was getting nice… Just now ! Why the fuck … Did you… stop !?"

Nijimura smirked. His pet wolf is starting to get more and more attached to him. Even just sexually, it's more than enough.

"Oooh, so Shou-chan likes it . Don't worry, I didn't plan to leave you like this either. Come, I'll do something nice to you…"

Realizing what did he just said just now, the silverette bit his lip hard until its bleeding. He felt ashamed and defeated. When Nijimura tugged the chain again, Haizaki followed him. Either it's because the aphrodisiac still takes control of him or he's feeling defeated after that… That's something that even Haizaki himself doesn't want to know.

Nijimura then stopped ad some kind of bed. Actually, it's not a bed, but just metal bars set up together that can be set up as a bed base, with the bedpost and the lower bedpost had shackles too . Guess the raven-haired male has a thing for chains. Nijimura then blindfolds and earplugs Haizaki. Of course, those earplugs is a special earplugs Nijimura bought yesterday , special made to fit the wolf ears of the werewolves, and seal their hearing sense. After sealing the sight and hearing of the werewolf, the older male then put the younger male on the bed base, shackling his wrists to the bed post, securing the handle of the chain to the same bedpost, shackling his ankles to the lower edge of the bed. After restraining the silverette, so that his body would make an "X" shape, Nijimura took four vibrators, two rod-shaped vibrators (the same size as the ones used at the night where Nijimura tries Haizaki's body) , and two small egg-shaped vibrators. All of them are not connected to the remote, they are connected to a strap instead. Nijimura then turned on one of the egg vibrator , and tease Haizaki's right nipple using that. With his sight and hearing sealed away and the aphrodisiac is still in effect, the silverette's body became much more sensitive, and he moaned when Nijimura pushed the vibrator to his nipple.

"AAAAAHHH! Ah… Ah! No… I don't want… Ah ! Toys, dammit ! Ahh… I.. Want you… "

Nijimura's grin grow wider. Ooh, how easy it is to make this wolf submit. Simply starve him, fed him aphrodisiac-soaked meat, and play a bit of bondage . That's all.

Knowing Haizaki can't listen to him anyway, Nijimura writes by simply caressing Haizaki's thighs using his index finger only.

"I have business to attend, that's why I'll have to left you, puppy. But I don't want to leave you untouched… That's why I'm going to prepare you like this. Besides, you will need more training about your release. You came too soon, you know. "

Instead of calming down, the werewolf curses more and louder, but the master didn't care of his pet's foul mouth. Nijimura then calmly taped the black egg vibrator to Haizaki's left nipple, and the white one to his right nipple, and secured the straps to the silverette's upper arm. Not satisfied yet, Nijimura also pushed in those rod-shaped vibrator to Haizaki's hole. Both in one go, causing the werewolf to scream in mixture of pleasure and pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NO… NO MORE TOYS… AH… AHH!"

Not caring about the younger male's scream, The older male pushed those vibrators deeper until they can't go any deeper. Well, the pink liquid just now sure has lubricated his hole, but it should be still quite painful to get two vibrators in your hole at once. Noticing the leak of the silverette's semen, the raven-haired male plugged in a penis plug with a large ring on its end to the werewolf's manhood, preventing him to came, then taped the silverette's hole so those vibrators won't fall out. Next, The older male put a bar gag on the younger male's mouth, secured it, turned on all the vibrators , put the remote in his pocket, and leave. It's just at minimum, but should be enough to drove the werewolf crazy. With that, Nijimura sets off to meet his senpai.

Imayoshi was waiting on Nijimura's front door, and as he sat on the Nijimura's living room couch, he was looking around, as if looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

Nijimura asked, politely. Down right, the glasses man said his business right away.

"Your pet. I want to see if he's already being tamed, or if you haven't taken any liking to him. If you want, you can always resell him, you know."

Nijimura smirked. Imayoshi came at the right time.

"Why would you think I would be dissatisfied with him? You're the one who give him to me, saying that he fits my taste of bondage. Should I show you how did I manage to tame him? "

"Please do." Imayoshi smirked. Nijimura then returned to the torture room, and smirked at the werewolf's condition. He's thrashing himself off the shackles until his ankles and wrists bleed, driven crazy by the sensory deprivation and pleasure. Nijimura then removes those shackles, pulled the chain, so that his pet would stand on fours . In that position, Haizaki's tears and saliva won't stop, even though his eyes blindfolded and mouth gagged. Nijimura also put some new shackles that connects wrist to wrist, and ankle to ankle. When Nijimura tugged the chain again, Haizaki began to walk, even though he feels so weak from the unbearable pleasure , and pain from his chest and hole. He feels like his body is being stretched apart. Which is the reason why the silverette raise his tail high so it doesn't brush against his aching hole. However,he have to keep walking on fours like that or the pet mark would torment his body again.

When Nijimura returned to the living room with Haizaki, Imayoshi is delighted. The glassed man doesn't have any intention to hide his eerie grin., and pats the silverette, his fingers brushing against his wolf ears.

"Good, good. You just became a sex pet owner three days ago, but you already know how to treat your pet. I was never wrong to put high expectation on you, Nijimura-kun. But I want you to show me how obedient he have became. "

Nijimura then removes the bar gag, blindfold, and ear plug from Haizaki, and held the silverette's chin. The werewolf's eyes are swollen and hazy because of tears of pleasure, and his saliva are running from the edge of his mouth because he was gagged for quite a long time.

"Now, Shou-chan… Tell me what is your status. " Nijimura said, as he had the master remote control of all vibrators attached to Haizaki's body, showing that it's still at minimum frequency. Before Nijimura can turn it maximum, Haizaki already answered.

"I… I 'm… Nijimura-sama's pet… Personal slut… I… I am your… Sex slave… Master…"

Nijimura then pat Haizaki's head, just like Imayoshi , and played with the wolf ears a bit.

"Good boy. I will feed you fresh meat again two days later. But for now…"

Nijimura put the sensory deprivation devices on Haizaki again, and pulled the collar. Haizaki instinctively curl himself up like a pet he is and Nijimura continue to caress his silver hair, along with the silverette's wolf ears.

"Like you said, he fits me so well. It's so much fun to make him submit. Thank you for giving me such a cute puppy, Imayoshi-san."

"Ah, no. It was nothing. Then, some few more things…"

"?"

"You're good in this. You can be a good pet trainer, you know."

"No, thanks. Why should I, when I have much more profitable job? "

" Wow, calm down, it was a joke. Are you going to buy a new "pet" soon?"

"I'm not into threesome, thank you . I also like to keep one pet at a time. "

"Would you like to attend a party restricted to "pet" owner ?"

"No , thanks. I don't want to "play" with others' pet, neither do I want my pet "played" by others. But maybe, sometimes I'll offer him to be played with to my business client… Is there anything more you want to say, Imayoshi-san?"

"No, then. I came personally to take him back in case you don't want him, but you have taken a liking to him so for now, I don't have any business with you . I will take my leave now. But remember, Nijimura-kun… Feel free to call me whenever you want to resell him, okay ?"

"I'll remember that, Imayoshi-san. Stay safe in your way home…"

"I will, Nijimura-kun. Thank you."

After Imayoshi leaves, Nijimura then leading Haizaki back to the torture room, and when they're in the torture room, Nijimura removes the sensory deprivation devices, and tugged the chain.

"You're being a good boy today… Tell me , what do you want the most for now, Shou-chan ?"

Unable to take a grasp of himself due to sensory deprivation, the werewolf weakly answered.

"I… want to get these toys off my body…"

Nijimura kicked Haizaki again, and when the silverette tried to set himself up on fours, he was whipped using a long leather whip.

"Not good , Shou-chan… That's not how a pet would answer his master. "

No, this won't work. Unless he show complete submission, this man wouldn't stop hit him.

"Master… What this pet of yours want… Is to remove these toys … From my body… Please, master…"

Nijimura smirked. Oh, how cute his pet wolf is when he's obedient.

"Very well. Let me see how obedient you have became…"

Nijimura then sat on a couch in that torture room, and spread his legs a bit.

"Come here, Shou-chan. Suck it. No biting, no teasing."

Haizaki weakly walks closer to Nijimura, and when he was about to open Nijimura's zipper, The older male stopped him by pulling his hair.

"That's not how you do it, Shou-chan. Use your mouth. You're still allowed to use your hands to clung to me, though. "

The younger male then opened the older male's zipper using his fangs, and as he sucks, the raven-haired male caress his silver hair and ears , and praised him.

"Good boy… You learned so fast… It seems that I have obtained a high-quality pet …"

Nijimura played with the master remote control, and Haizaki , due to the tormenting pleasure of the vibrators attached to his body, sucked Nijimura harder, and Nijimura caresses his head even more gentle. When the older male came, the younger male gulped it down.

"Good boy… That's how you do it. Lie down on your back. I'll give you your reward…"

Haizaki lie down on his back, with his tail between his legs and ears dropped, and beside his body, showing submissiveness. Nijimura then removed the vibrators, and Haizaki breathes became more relaxed. However, before removing the penis plug, Nijimura lifted one of Haizaki's leg, so that Haizaki would came to his own face. The werewolf growled, and Nijimura kicked his head after let his leg fall, and continue to stomp on the silver head..

"Insolent pet. You should say thank you after your master let you come, not growling. Repeat it again."

As he weakly tried to stand on fours, the werewolf weakly answered his owner.

" … Yes, master… Thank you… For granting your lowly pet's wish.."

Nijimura sneered. From the eyes of his pet he knows his pet isn't being sincere. If Nijimura allowed Haizaki to speak in human language , maybe he already said countless curses. But since that's not the reason Nijimura accept Haizaki as his gift, he wouldn't allow it.

"Now I'm really going to finish you off, puppy. Well… You're being a good boy now… So I think this time you deserved better treatment."

Nijimura took a bottle of lubricant and just shove the tip of the bottle to the werewolf's hole, and the silverette whimpered, his tail lashing strongly. Nijimura then took out the bottle, and smirked.

"You should take a look at yourself, Shou-chan. You're so cute with your own face splattered with your own semen, and the lubricant dripping from your hole… What do you think, hmmm?"

Haizaki remain motionless, save for the weak nod . Nijimura knows actually it means Haizaki actually doesn't know how to properly respond to his words. Regardless, Nijimura lie down on the couch , tugged the chain again.

"With your hole lubricated , you know what I want, right ? Come and please your master."

Haizaki get up tp the couch Nijimura is sitting on, and positioned himself on top of Nijimura. Nijimura hold Haizaki's hip , and slam the younger male down so his manhood would enter the silverette in one werewolf yelped, and before he can took more air, the older male 's right thumb brushed against his pet mark, and Haizaki winced.

"If you don't move your hip fast enough, I'll keep on playing with this spot here. If you don't want it, start move, NOW! "

The silverette put his hands on the raven-haired male's stomach for support and starts to move himself . Dissatisfied with the speed, the older male brushes his finger against the younger male's pet mark.

" Too slow. Move faster! "

Haizaki started to move himself faster, to a speed fast enough to satisfy Nijimura. Nijimura is very satisfied with the sight. His pet werewolf, riding him, his fluffy tail wagging, his cute ears dropped, his shackled wrists pivoting on Nijimura's belly, his face flustered and splattered with his own semen, eyes are teary…

Satisfied, Nijimura get up and changed into sitting position, and started to suck on his pet's nipple. The pet whimpered, but doesn't pause because he doesn't want his master to torture him with the pet mark. Instead, he shifted his hands position and clutched his master's shoulder for support.

Noticing Haizaki didn't even pause nor slowing down, , or even speak anymore, Nijimura knows the pet has started to fear him. Which is good for him, because after all, a master have to be feared by his pet.

"You're being better and better… If you can keep this obedience, you can keep on eating three times per day, you know? "

The silverette remains quiet, as his master caresses his silver hair. Haizaki's obedience makes Nijimura wants to try something else. So he bite off Haizaki's left nipple, causing the younger male to scream , and tried to push the older male's head.

"AAHH! AH! MASTER ! IT HURTS!"

A cruel master he is, Nijimura doesn't care about his pet's screams. Instead, he continue to bite the younger male's nipples until they bleed. After licking the blood a bit, Nijimura then grabbed Haizaki's silver hair and pulled it, and pushed the pet mark, tormenting the pet even more.

"How dare you to defy your owner like that? Haven't you tortured enough? Do you want to be starved again? "

The werewolf sobbed, as he shifted his hands to his master's shoulders. His ears dropped even lower and his tail weakly waves, so cute…

"Yes… I'm sorry, master…"

"I'm going to do the same to your right nipple. Don't repeat it again, or I'll really starve you again, okay ?"

The werewolf nodded, still sobbing, and continue to ride the older male. When the raven-haired male bit his right nipple, the silverette winces but didn't pause, fearing what will his owner going to do to him if he paused.

After biting the right nipple until it bleeds too, Nijimura noticed the leak of semen from the werewolf's manhood, and cupped Haizaki's cheeks.

"Tell me, Shou-chan. Are you going to come?"

The younger male weakly nod. The older male then flip him off, so that Haizaki is on his knees again, and his back against Nijimura's belly. Before the silverette can respond, the raven-haired male pulled the chain's handle, choking the werewolf, when the other hand take a grip of the werewolf's hip and starts to thrusting the younger male. Haizaki instinctively clawing on the collar.

"Ah… Hak… Akh… Kh..."

" I heard if you're the one penetrated, it feels better if you come when you're choked… How was it, Shou-chan ?"

Nijimura calmly asked, as he pulled the collar even more further to the back, and thrusting into the werewolf even faster. Haizaki only let out choked sounds and focused more to his choked neck, almost doesn't care that Nijimura is thrusting into him very roughly until his hole bleed again.

"A… Akh… Gh… I… Want… Khhk… To…Came… Gah… Please… "

"You're so desperate, aren't you, Shou-chan. Wait up, I'm going to came soon too… Don't you dare to come before me. "

"Ah… Ah… Khak! "

Nijimura then thrust into Haizaki even more rougher and choked him even more, and Haizaki claws on his collar even stronger. Nijimura thrusts into Haizaki so rough so that they finally came together, and as they came, Nijimura let go of Haizaki's chain handle so Haizaki collapses, and taking this chance to take as much oxygen as he needs to. Before dragging his pet to the bathroom, Nijimura caresses Haizaki. His pet sure is cute, and having a werewolf as a pet sure is an intriguing thing. Werewolves mating season is coming, and Nijimura can't wait to completely brainwash the poor pet. On the other hand, Haizaki sheds some tears. Mating season will come soon and Nijimura would have the chance to completely brainwash him. Back in his pack, he was a sandbag, and now he was kidnapped only to become a sex toy for the rest of his long life. The Fortune won't smile on him, and Despair seems to love him. He already lost his parents, freedom, and this time, he's going to lose himself. Life is surely hell for him.

* * *

OK so that's it! I haven't write any smut in quite a long time so I hope this bad fic can satisfy you guys. I'm really sorry if this is such a bad fic… I basically slap almost all of my favorite kink here T_T .


End file.
